


Farewell, Loyal Caretaker

by sastielhugs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Death, FFXV, FFXV game, IgNoct, M/M, TWdeath, end of game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: Noctis' death wasn't taken easy by the people who loved him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 17





	Farewell, Loyal Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death. 
> 
> I just wanted to pour my soul out and imagine how things developped after the end of the game and how Ignis accepted the death of his loved one. 
> 
> Get yourself some tissues.

It’s only been a couple of weeks since his majesty Noctis had passed on his throne. 

When Gladio and Prompto managed to get to the hall that late afternoon, at sundown all they found was the Caretaker collapsed on the cold marble floor, in the feet of the king, head in his lap and cheek pressed to a cold palm. 

Silent....

Cold....

Empty...

Ignis fell sick. Badly sick. Fever and cold taking turns throughout the day. He couldn’t stomach anything they forced in his mouth, his unseeing eyes dripping hot tears down his face at almost all times. 

He refused to talk. Had no strenght as his body quickly started weakening and leaving him powerless. Gladio and Prompto felt like they couldn't feel right in their skin. Noctis' funeral had them drained, and felt their mourning would never end. 

Ignis falling sick just brought about another worry. 

For the first time in weeks Ignis got on his feet and thanked his friends for helping him take a shower. It was getting better. He ate a little bit, drank some water, washed and put on nice new satin pjs to bed.   
Put on some nice scent on his skin... and he smiled, faintly, his cheeks howel, gifting his friends with something nice to remember him with.

When Prompto and Gladio left him to sleep. Ignis pulled out an old t-shirt from his cupboard that once belonged to Noct and weakly pressed it to his nose. It smelt like thim still, so intensely it made his chest burn with pain and sorrow for his lost lover. He pulled out a dairy that Noct had left for him and held the objects close to his chest as he drifted off to sleep. 

_“Ignis” A happy voice came from behind him. He was in a green flower field with a cool breeze caressing his skin. He turned to face the voice and there he was... Noctis, young and beautiful just like before, smiling and so much alive._

_“My love.” Ignis smiled brighter than he ever did and as the green grass tickled his feet he ran up to his lover, sweeped him up in his arms and pulled him in a warm loving kiss, slow and tasting so sweet._

_So warm... so peaceful._

_That’s all he ever wanted._

_“I’ve been waiting for you. Come with me... I missed you.” Noct beamed at him, the sun catching in his beautiful eyes and the black locks of his hair._

_Their fingers linked together and Ignis felt a rush of warmth and love and peace...He let himself being pulled and followed his lover to the brightness at the horizon._

That morning, when Gladio entered the room and greeted, he already felt something was wrong. With beating heart he approached the bed of his friend followed by the hurrided steps of Prompto behind him. 

Both of them froze still. Ignis was entirely relaxed, pale, hands resting over Noct's possessions on his chest. No breath, no flutter of eyelids.

Gladio's chest tightened, his eyes filled up with tears as he reached to take the cold hand of his friend. 

Prompto let out a sudden painful sob and hung on the arm of his big friend, pressing wet eyes in his skin. 

"Rest in Peace dear friend." Gladio choked up, unable to hold on. 

They sat the edge of the bed, looking at their friend and sure he followed his beloved Noctis to a place warmer and peaceful and happier.

Exactly where they wanted to be. 


End file.
